


Why Me?

by Sabrichitason



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Bonding, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fated Pair/Destined Partners, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrichitason/pseuds/Sabrichitason
Summary: Marie Kanker already had her whole life planned, thanks to her family's legacy. Her hierarchical position as an Alpha was already well known since she was a child. But why? Why did a damn piece of paper had to say otherwise?Now she must bear the consequences by pretending to be something she's not, and dealing with her indifferent father and Edd, a mysterious beta who doesn't stop watching her.
Relationships: Ed/May Kanker, Edd "Double D"/Marie Kanker, Eddy/Lee Kanker, Slight Kevin/Marie Kanker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please go easy on my grammar!

She balanced her legs restlessly. She played with her fingers. Hell, she even wanted to nibble on her nails, she was getting so nervous at the screaming on the other side of the door. Her sisters were with her, sitting next to her. The eldest, Lee, had her hand on her shoulder, while the youngest, May, gazed anguishly at the door. In a way, they were supporting her, even though they didn't know how to respond to the situation either.

"Everything will be ok. Keep a cool head."

Her parents were inside that blessed office. They could hear their mother's claims, "It's a mistake, it must be a mistake," along with explanations from the family's clinic.  
  
The lineage of the Kanker family was one of the purest and strongest, for that they owned the city. This lineage consisted of Alpha children, fewer Betas, and that included those married to the family. It was just natural.

Marie and her sisters had that belief from an early age, acting haughtily and arrogant in front of other children at school, demonstrating superior strength that dominated others. They were unstoppable, and they were proud of it. But boy, did fate make a bad move on her.  
  
Upon entering the age of 15, the year of her presentation as part of one of the castes had also arrived, in her case, as Alpha or Beta. Lee had had it the year before, having satisfactory results knowing she was an Alpha. Now it was Marie and May's turn. It was no surprise that the latter turned out to be a Beta, she was strong, yes, but she had no Alpha material. It was a different story with Marie; She was strong, brave, impulsive, and liked to do things her own way. She always thought she would be an Alpha, but the results she got were not what she expected.

"Please, we've already run the test twice, the result is the same: There can't be an error."  
  
"In my family there are only Alphas and Betas!"  
  
"Understand this, it can't just come from one side of the family. There are a lot of possibilities!"  
  
"Are you saying it's my fault?"

The three adults left the office, finding the three teenagers waiting outside. The doctor just walked up to Marie, gently patting her blue-haired head and handing her her test result sheet.

"The medical tests are not wrong. Marie is what she is. You cannot deny it. Nobody is to blame here, everything is a matter of possibilities."

She noticed the look that could be described as disappointment from her parents, so she lowered her head in pity, clenching her fists, and biting her lip to contain the urge to cry.

She felt really bad, like the family's mistake. A disappointment. A mockery of her last name. She wasn't an Alpha like she's always wanted, not even an intermediate Beta. But an inferior and insignificant Omega.


	2. Black Sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you begin reading, there's something I want to make clear:  
> 1\. The Kankers don't live in a trailer, but in a house in the cul-de-sac (specifically the abandoned one from that episode).  
> 2\. They aren't half sisters, they all have the same father.  
> 3\. Marie and May are fraternal twins and Marie is the older.

_‘Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend, you crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again’_

_-Metric_

** Two years later **

An alarm went off, destroying her hopes to continue sleeping. A blue-haired head peeked under the sheets, reaching out to turn off the deafening noise. Once it stopped ringing, she settled back to sleep, until a loud knock on the door made her jump.

“Wake up, Marie!”

She sighed heavily, kicking the sheets to the side. It was a routine that she had; the alarm go off, she would ignore it, and there will always be someone on the other side to bother her until she really wakes up.

She got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom in her room to relieve her physiological needs. After washing her face, she looked at herself in the mirror, noticing her messy short hair. She growled in annoyance, grabbing a brush and combing her hair down to her usual hairstyle.

She proceeded to apply her makeup; the same blue eyeshadow as always, black eyeliner, mascara, and some lip gloss. She looked at her artwork; she now looked paler than usual with her hazel eyes highlighted just like the caramel colored dots running down her cheeks. As a child she always hated her freckles, but learned to live with them considering she hated applying concealer; too much makeup was not good.

She looked down at the object that resided on the table, along with her personal accessories. A fucking collar that she was forced to wear. She was lucky to be able to choose a completely black model with a small addition that allowed her to attach the buckle she wanted. She put on the choker and frowned: the point of wearing it was to signal that she was an Omega that was still waiting to be marked, but at the same time it prevented any Alpha or Beta from doing so without consent. Anyways, there was almost no difference with a dog collar.

It was shameful to wear it.

Although, that was easily resolved by always wearing turtleneck blouses to cover the choker from sight. This time she opted for a black long-sleeved one that she "modified" herself by ripping the bottom to make it look like a croctop. She put on green cargo pants and black boots, and left the room, meeting her younger sister in the corridor.

"Wow, Marie, you're up now. I thought Mom would have to pour cold water on you like that time.” May snorted.

“Zip it” she hit her on the shoulder roughly, causing the blonde to stagger to the side and caress the area of the blow.

They both went down the glamorous stairs to go to the dining room. Before entering, Marie was already greeted by a strong aroma of pancakes. Lee was already devouring what was on her plate; her mother was in front of the stove, cooking more; and her father was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. The two girls went to sit together and began to eat their breakfast.

Marie wouldn't say it, but ever since the results of her subgenre came to light, she couldn’t help but notice quite a few things that differentiated her from her family: May was blonde, like her father, and Lee was a redhead, like her mother; she had distinctive cobalt blue hair, inherited from an earlier generation from her mother's side. Her body was different from that of her sisters; Lee was tall and slender, May despite being the youngest was also taller than her, but not as tall as Lee. Anyway, both had the physique of their mother unlike her, smaller but with wide hips. Do not get her wrong, it is not as if she was saying that she is adopted or the result of some adventure, she discovered that her subgenre came from an aunt on her mother's side, she also had features of her mother and father, freckles and eye color respectively, not to mention their temper, only that all of this, together with the fact that she was an Omega, sometimes made her feel like the _Black Sheep_ of the family. However, she should be grateful; She heard stories that her ancestor lineage had a tendency to drive the scum out of the family, she was lucky that her parents decided against that.

"Marie," her father called. "I can smell cherry chewing gum again. Did you take your suppressors this morning?”

The girl chose to ignore the question, sipping her orange juice. Her silence said it all. Her father hit the table with a fist, making the women jump.

"Don't make me repeat it."

"I don't like taking pills." The blue haired girl protested.

“So what? Would you prefer taking shots then?” her father replied, drinking his coffee.

Marie said nothing, just looked away to the side, pursing her lips. May looked at her with pity, while Lee just remained silent. Her mother came up with a plate full of pancakes and placed them in front of her, then stroked her hair.

“You know it's for your own good, honey. Your sister takes hers, why can't you make an effort and take yours too?”

She cast a discreet glance at Lee; she still wasn't saying anything, but she could feel her gaze locked on hers despite her hair hiding her eyes, and she suddenly shook her head slightly in denial. Marie finished eating her breakfast and went to collect her things. Grabbing her backpack, she checked that everything was there, including the small bottle of suppressors. She was ready to go with her sisters until her father stopped her.

"You forget this." he waved a brown leather jacket in the air.

Marie quickly grabbed it, smiling appreciatively, and walked out the door. She ran to the car where they were already waiting for her inside, pulling on the jacket which was remarkably large on her, falling from her shoulders. Her nostrils were filled immediately with the strong smell of tobacco; that garment belonged to her father, who had given it to her. But that had an ulterior motive that she knew about.

The suppressors, which she is supposed to take, were to hide her pheromones and nothing else. The cherry chewing gum aroma was sweet, something normal for an Omega. But this is largely omitted thanks to the suppressors, and the jacket only added strength to her facade, the collar was just a precaution if the truth is known. Her father didn't want them to know what she really was, being a powerful family, and frankly she thought that way too. In the years before her presentation, she had made quite a few enemies believing she had her subgenre assured, seeing herself superior to others. However, the tables were turned and these people ended up being Alphas or Betas, which made her a perfect target for them. That is why no one should know, in the eyes of others, she could impersonate any of those genre due to her doubtful aroma, even more so with her independent attitude not at all submissive. Oh but how she dreamed that that was her reality.

She felt a slight stir in her vision, as if her surroundings were spinning.

“Marie.”

Her older sister's voice caught her attention, and everything returned to normal. She turned to her in the car; she had been staring out the window all this time, sitting in the passenger seat. She did not realize that they were already in the school parking lot.

“What?”

"You brought them, right?" Lee asked from her place in the driver's seat.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out the bottle of suppressors, shaking it to show that there was something inside.

“You know the rules.”

Marie rolled her eyes. “I don’t have any water.”

“May.” The redhead nodded towards the younger sister sitting in the back seat.

The blonde quickly passed her a bottle of water. "Don't drink too much." she said as she passed it to her. "I want it to last for at least a period."

The blue-haired girl put the pill in her mouth and with the help of the water, she swallowed the suppressor. She winced at the feel of it sliding down her throat. She handed the bottle back to May and turned to get out of the car, but Lee held her back. She pulled on her arm and pressed her cheeks, forcing her to open her mouth to make sure she indeed had swallowed the suppressor and was not hiding it under her tongue.

She felt like one of those mental inmates in a madhouse.

“Ok, we’re ready now.”

The three of them got out of the car, walking to the entrance and seeing the number of students who were already present, a great amount of aromas mixing. They scanned the area: the school had an infinity of Betas and only a handful of Alphas and Omegas, but the number of the former was considerably more. It's not like they cared, they didn't really know almost any of them by not hanging out with almost anyone by Lee's own decision, who always dragged her sisters with her. Her excuse? She protected them better that way. But Marie really thought it was to control them better. If something happened to them or if they did something that their father disliked, of course it was she who will bear the blame.

They turned a corner and there they were: the trio of boys who inhabited the neighborhood where they lived. To tell the truth, despite the voluntary decision not to approach anyone, not even they themselves had the initiative to do so, and that was understandable. After all, who would want to get close to those who have teased so much throughout their childhood? Especially if they were daughters of the great Milord Kanker, mayor of Peach Creek. And that group of boys just trusted each other. Although there was an exception and May smiled when she saw him.

"BIG ED!" She exclaimed happily.

A trio of boys turned at the call, specifically the tallest one in a green jacket and red hair with a military cut.

"LITTLE MAY!" He replied with an equally loud voice.

Both standing in opposite directions ran towards each other, finding themselves halfway in a strong hug full of affection and longed for love. May jumped into his arms the moment Ed picked her up and spun her around as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Oh, Big Ed, I missed you so much!" May said with tears in her eyes, taking a hand to caress his face. Ed put her back down.

"I missed you too, May! I wanted to call you, but my phone broke and neither Eddy nor Double Dee wanted to lend me theirs!” Ed said, holding her hand in his. “Please forgive me!” He hugged her again.

"Oh, Big Ed!" May smiled, she pulled their foreheads together. "Just promise me we won't be apart that long again."

Ed smiled back and wiped away her tears.

"Please, they do this every Monday!" Eddy said irritably.

"Stay out of it!" Shouted the blonde Beta, leaning over her partner to glare at the shorter Ed.

Eddy, the shortest of the trio and with a hairstyle that made three strands of hair stand out in the air, only growled in annoyance, grunting something unintelligible in response. Edd, the height mediator of the three with a black beanie covering his hair except for a few strands that escaped at the back of his neck, smiled apologetically at her before noticing that the sisters were approaching them. He stared at them for a few seconds before properly looking away at the lockers, finding them extremely interesting all of a sudden.

“Hiya boys.” Lee greeted.

They returned the greeting out of courtesy, but kept saying nothing more. The thing is, there was quite a bit of discomfort between the four of them. Ever since Ed and May are together, both groups were forced to interact, and the tension between Eddy and Lee was quite palpable, so the slightest provocation could unleash them, which it’s why it was better to keep quiet. There was history between them, something neither of them wanted to talk about. As for Marie and Edd, neither of them exchanged words for no reason.

They turned to the couple and the quadruple disgust was noticeable when they saw that they were now practically making out in the middle of the hall.

"We'd like to leave anytime now!" Eddy demanded.

Ed broke away for a moment to give his friend a low growl and an annoyed look before turning to May. This made Eddy recoil offended; Edd snorted in amusement; Lee was stoic, and Marie tried to keep the same mask as her sister, but inside she just wanted to get out of there. Ed had spread his pheromones to overshadow those of the others present in his angry moment.

"Look at him, he's rebelling against us, Double Dee." he complained.

"Does it bother you that your faithful pet doesn't follow your orders?" Lee spoke in a mocking tone.

This time, Eddy turned to face her, growling and raising his own pheromones, but Lee didn't remove that slight smile from his face, nor did he back away. A battle of gazes reigned, imaginary sparks of the same level jumping, waiting for one to make a move or retreat. Edd watched Marie, perhaps hoping that she too would react in some way, but no. She just frowned, crossing her arms to sneak a hand up to her face and thus cover her nose as she felt the light dizziness from before again. They were both alphas, just like Big Ed, using their scent to exert dominance and respect over others, especially now that they faced each other. The scent of freshly cut grass of her sister struggling to outshine Eddy's peculiar gasoline scent did nothing but unsettle her. She was about to speak for Lee, but Edd beat her to it.

"Please," Edd walked over and grabbed his friend by the shoulder, pulling him away from the older Kanker. “You know that these confrontations are prohibited on school property, you will only get detention if you continue like this.” He spoke calmly. “And Ed can do whatever he pleases, we're not his bosses. In addition, it’s his partner, we must not intervene.”

"Speak for yourselves, I didn't do anything." Lee scoffed. "Let's go, Marie. May will catch up with us later.”

Willing to make their way to their lockers, the remaining Kankers went down the hall. The blue-haired girl couldn't help but feel a gaze fixed on her, but when she turned to look, the students there would be busy with any other activity, until her eyes fell on Edd, who locked eyes with her for a second before turning back to his friend.

How curious.

Leaving aside the questions that moment brought, she returned her gaze to the front. He was looking at her too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this omegaverse: The suppressors are suposed to be consumed when the Omega is in heat, it can inhibid the throbbing pain and necessity of mate or the pronunciated smell of pheromones. But Marie takes them frequently even if she's not in heat period to hide her own pheromones since she can't do it herself.
> 
> The rest of the information about AU this will be revealed in the next chapters


	3. 'God, take me away'

She arrived at class, being escorted by Lee there before leaving for hers. She entered with little noise as possible and went to sit in the back. There she took out a piece of chewing gum and not caring about anything she put it in her mouth, chewing shamelessly until the teacher arrived. Her class was the exceptional class α, where there are only alphas with good grades and a record free of absences, of course betas and omegas can also attend, but they had to meet the requirement of outstanding grades.

This was what they called advanced classes. She might as well take normal classes, but God have mercy if her father allowed it. He put more pressure on her academically than on her sisters, and made her think it was her way of making up for being an Omega. She supposed she was lucky to be a girl if she was like one, if she were an Omega male she would have it much worse.

She observed her classmates who were already there and those who were entering and occupying empty places. The funny thing is that despite being a special class for individuals as prodigious as the Alphas, they only integrated about 4 of them, highlighting the basketball star, Kevin Graells. Marie wouldn't say it to his face, but she hated him for being a show-off, and a hot-head. He lived in the same neighborhood as her and her sisters as well as the rest of teens who always surrounded him, and he used to flirt with May very often, of course that was before she started dating Ed, now he thought twice before doing so knowing full well the unnatural strength of the big guy.

She looked towards the door and there entered another member of the happy neighborhood. Eddward, or as everyone called him to avoid confusion; Double Dee, a fairly quiet Beta who was always in charge of resolving conflicts using dialogue. It was obvious that he would also be there; he was one of the brightest students in the school, surpassing many alphas by far. He was going around handing out additional data and knowledge, enchanting the teachers, but Marie saw something strange about him. At the beginning of the year, he would sit at one of the front desks, serving as the teacher's pet, but now that changed and he would not comply with any of those things, sitting at a desk parallel to her direction, never next to her but in her same row, and something she noticed is that he usually sent her discreet glances that made her uncomfortable to the point of shrinking in her seat every time she noticed his eyes on her.

The teacher walked in, starting class instantly. Biology and Anatomy were subjects that should be focused a lot, as well as History and Mathematics. They were unavoidable general subjects to better understand the world they live in, and later came the specific ones that serve as a bridge of knowledge for future university careers.

Marie would be quiet most of the time, only offering an answer to a question only if she was chosen. It's not like she didn't know the answers, because she did, there was no point in being in advanced classes representing her family's pride if she was dumb, but she didn't consider herself a brainiac either. It just happens that her teacher was a very strict Alpha, and he was scary.

Four hours passed quickly. And lunch was approaching.

“You must read this book and make a summary as the final work of the semester. I want you to do it detailed as much as you can; it is possible to seek additional information from other sources for support. It will equal 70% of your final grade.”

The teacher distributed the books to each one, leaving them on their desks. Marie looked down to see the cover, ‘Physiology of Breeds’. She arched her eyebrows, looking up to question something, but saw Edd looking back at her. This time he did not look away so quickly, but grinned before doing so.

She felt a flutter in her stomach plus the same dizziness from earlier. She held her head, rubbing her temples to shake it off, when the lunch bell seemed to ring. She quickly grabbed her things and left without looking back. She went outside straight to the school field, where she knew she would meet her sisters, and they were indeed there.

The field had some stone tables and seats for students who wanted to get some fresh air. There were only a few currently since it was autumn and it was cool outside, but that never bothered the sisters. Marie wrapped her jacket around her, sat down, and laid her head on the table with a groan.

"What's wrong with you?" May asked, taking a bite of her slice of pizza.

"Tired," she answered simply.

"Where the hell is your lunch?" Lee pressed.

“I forgot it.”

The redhead took her by the hair, lifting her head enough to get a good look at her face.

"You look down. We can't have that,” she commented, pushing her tray toward her. “Here, eat this.” She offered her food, letting go of her hair and standing up. “I'm going for a sandwich from the vending machine.”

The bluenette suddenly got a voracious appetite as she saw the burger and fries in front of her, grabbing the food and starting to taste it. She didn't take a moment to chew well, swallowing all she could.

"Hey, easy there, you're going to choke," said her blonde sister.

Surprisingly this didn’t happen for a long while, finishing everything on the tray and burping after sipping the drink.

Lee returned, looking in disbelief at how she had eaten all of her lunch in such a short time.

"I think I was just hungry," she said, smiling, already satisfied.

"I see," the redhead commented with a hint of sarcasm. She unwrapped the chocolate bar she had brought instead and took a bite.

Marie had laid her head back on the table, this time out of boredom.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend?" She asked May.

The younger sister smiled. "I'm going out with Big Ed after school; I'm saving all my love for then."

"He's an airhead, I don't know what you see in him," Lee spoke.

"Oh, excuse me, mind telling me who are the ones still single here?” She said haughtily.

The older girl frowned, grabbing her younger sister's shirt collar and pulling her to her face.

" **You won't speak to me like that**." she growled.

May raised her eyebrows, somewhat concerned about her outburst but smiled when she heard a whine coming from Marie.

"Goddamn it, don't do that," Her sisters looked at her when she raised her head with an irritated expression. “You know it doesn't work on her.”

"It does if she's really upset, it's a different story. Now she does it just to fuck around, isn't that right, Lee?” The redhead released her, grumbling something about not receiving the respect she deserves. “Getting back to the topic, seriously, why haven't you found someone?” May asked.

"Because I have more important things in mind than dating," Lee snapped. “Like inheriting dad’s position, or something more.”

"More?" questioned her sisters.

"Think bigger, girls. And being just the mayor of a small town is not what I aspire to. Maybe president.” She smiled, biting her chocolate.

Marie smiled wryly, crossing her arms. “You dream big, you remember that you can fall; this is diplomacy, after all.”

The older sister shrugged, saying nothing more.

"What about you, Marie? I mean, they'll have to know someday.” May said.

The bluenette knew exactly what she meant. She propped an elbow on the table and used her hand to support her head, staring at no specific spot on the field.

"Someday," she repeated. “No one here is worthy, and I'd like to keep it a secret until I get out of here.”

The blonde didn't press with anything else, but couldn't help but notice that the redhead was questioning her with covered eyes.

After lunch came her favorite part of the day: Art Class.

Marie smiled happily as she walked through the doorframe, greeted her teacher, and headed straight for the canvas that awaited her. The art room was her sanctuary, here she could clear her mind of anything that tormented her, especially that sudden fatigue she had. Yes, painting would make her completely forget what was bothering her at the time.

5 minutes.

Everything was going well; she started with her favorite color: blue. This painting would be so beautiful that it will be with the others in the framework of the school.

10 minutes.

She was still good; she formed the sky by interspersing colors to simulate a sunset. She would definitely ignore the sweat on her forehead.

After half an hour, her process had slowed down. Now she was breathing with her mouth open, feeling that she needed more air than usual. She knew what it meant, that and everything else. Her damn mating season. _‘God, take me away.’_ Shit, why now? It couldn’t wait for her to be safe in the comfort of her home? She took a large gulp of water from the bottle she had bothered to get at lunch. The suppressors in her backpack would be of no use. She looked at her watch; she only had to hold out for the next hour and a half.

 _‘No problem._ _Stay calm._ _You're okay, you're okay, you're okay...’_

“Marie?”

She heard the voice of her favorite teacher beside her, puzzling her. She slowly turned to him.

“Are you alright? You look like you've run a marathon” he commented.

By ethics, all members of the school staff should be aware of the sub-gender of students in case of an emergency, to avoid problems. She knew she could count on the friendly Mr. Hans; he was a Beta who greatly admired her for her talent. But then she heard whispers that made her glance at her other classmates. No one on the student field knew about her subgenre: she attended class α, and had a strong temper, she could be an Alpha, but alphas were not artists; that’s rather an area for betas and or omegas.

The possibility that they would find out what she was and spread rumors throughout the school filled her with fear, but was overshadowed by a strong heat and pain in her abdomen, which made her gasp.

"Marie?" The teacher asked again.

She grabbed her things and ran out of there, without hearing the calls telling her to come back or asking for explanations. She didn't stop for anything in the world, she ran until she reached the place where she was sure no one would find her: the screening room above the auditorium.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, panting heavily and feeling an overwhelming heat throughout her body, along with aching muscles. She shuffled over to a shelf and dropped to the side. She flexed her knees against her chest. Shit, not only was her heart pounding, but she could feel the area between her legs throbbing, and excruciating discomfort was brewing in her lower abdomen.

She had the urge to move her hips. She rubbed her legs together, pulling them apart instantly when she felt a shudder as she did so and a liquid wetting her underwear. It had felt very good.

She bit her lip, deciding to undo her belt and pull her cargo pants down to her knees, along with her panties. She glanced at these and noticed the smudge of her arousal in the middle. She rubbed her thighs together again, sighing at the pleasure it brought her, but she needed more. She thought of touching herself, but then she looked at her hands; her nails were long, she didn’t want to hurt herself by mistake, although she threw danger out the proverbial window and brushed her lips with her fingertips, being able to feel the amount of lubrication her sex was producing. She chose not to go deep into her being and just skirt the small mound that throbbed so much, the sensation sent a shudder through her body, moving faster.

But it wasn’t enough. Her body wanted more. Tears of frustration began to flow in her eyes, feeling useless in being able to satisfy her own heat and cursing her existence for having turned out Omega.

She was so engrossed in her work and hating herself that she didn't hear the door open until someone spoke.

“Oh my!”

She opened her eyes and turned to the source of the voice, finding Edd standing there, staring at her in amazement.


	4. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet lemons

Marie screamed loudly, trying to cover herself with what she could — closing her legs and flexing them to cover herself with what was left of her pants. She had to have gone to sit facing the door, she chastised herself in her mind.

"I'm sorry," she heard him say. "I didn't mean to intrude."

She glanced over and saw that he was covering his face, using one hand to lower his beanie over his eyes, while the other remained attached to the doorknob. She noticed a slight red hue on his cheeks, as well as a small, discreet smile. Damn it, he surely saw it all.

She clicked her tongue and looked away, her face completely red. Something strange was happening to her, because she made no move to put on her clothes. Why? She looked back at the door, she thought he would have started running the moment he saw her, but he was still standing at the door.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I heard a loud noise and came to investigate," Edd replied.

Oh right, Eddward was a Beta, there was no way he could have smelled her pheromones — if the suppressants weren't working. He remained with his eyes covered but did not go away. Why didn't he go away yet?!

"S-so... you're actually an Omega," he concluded, breaking the silence. “Are you in heat?”

Marie scoffed. It was evident from the state he had found her in. Does he think she's a fucking nympho? Either way, she was in no position to shout what she was thinking, so she let out a resigned "Yes."

"Don't you have suppressors for that?"

She sighed, feeling like the heat that had vanished the moment she was interrupted was now returning and with more power.

"T-they're just... for the scent..." she gasped.

She was mentally hitting herself. Why was she saying that to him instead of yelling at him to leave? Did she want him to see her solving her condition? Her center throbbed at the thought. Holy shit...

“Then you should go urgently to the infirmary.”

"I can't..." she shook herself a little, closing her eyes and putting a hand back to her crotch. She looked at the beta again, feeling another impulse that prompted her to crawl towards him.

"Of course, you could risk attracting other alphas, what a fool," he rambled. “Although, if I help you get there, you could-”

"Double Dee~" she called.

Edd stopped, her alerting him, but the recent touch on his pants made him stiffen. He pulled his hand away from the doorknob and looked down at her, finding her in front of him with those hazel eyes now clouded with lust.

“Help me...”

She was half-naked, giving him a good view of her well rounded rear, staring at him with need. He swallowed hard, glancing over his shoulder for a second before abruptly closing the door.

“Marie, you’re horny. But you have to resist it,” he muttered with eyes averted, but still reached down and tried futilely trying to put her clothes back. “Come on, I'll escort you to the nurse quickly and she can help you.” He could feel the heat radiating from her like a stove.

"But I want you to help me..."

"Marie..." he began.

"I know how much you look at me." she interrupted him, getting his cheeks to get redder and his heart to race with nerves. “I'm giving you a chance, just... please... touch me.” She looked at him pleadingly. "I can't do it alone."

“But…”

"You know what to do, right?"

"Well..." he put a hand to the back of his neck nervously. “Eddy once thought it would be a good idea to go to a brothel-”

"I don't want to hear what happened there, just calm this shit." She moaned, stirring her hips in anticipation, intent on seeking relief. “Please...”

He meditated for a few seconds, frowning and cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He nodded, rising for a moment to lock the door.

“Very well. I'll help you calm your heat state momentarily and then I'll take you to the nurse.” He kneeled next to her. “But, I'm just going to touch you; I'm going to finger you,” he clarified, sitting on the floor and leaning back by the door. “I don’t want to invade your privacy more than what I already did and will do, so please turn around.” He ordered

The bluenette complied with what he said, turning her back to him and sitting between his legs. She leaned her back against his chest, whispering a few words of thanks. She felt Edd rest his chin on her shoulder, to then feel his hands running down her sides and bare abdomen, his arms surrounding her completely. A chill spread as he gently felt the skin of her pubis, slowly moving down to where she needed it most.

"Have you had a similar experience with someone else before?" He murmured, feeling her shake her head. “Good. Just relax.” And with those words, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek, which gave her a different warmth in her body, along with a flutter inside her.

He gently caressed her lips, forming an inverted v with his fingers and bathing them with the natural lubricant that ran over her sex. Then he parted her lips, and slowly inserted a finger. Marie threw her head back, feeling him pump at a slow pace in and out. From one moment to the next, he stuck in a second finger, this time the bluenette whimpered loudly.

"You're so hot and tight," he hissed in her ear. “Not to mention wet.”

His other hand moved up her torso to her breasts, reaching under the fabric of her croctop and touching her freely since she was not wearing a bra. Moving his hand higher towards the sternum, he took her clothes with it, leaving her breasts exposed to the open air. He gently squeezed one, coordinating with the pumping of his fingers, then circled the nipple with his thumb before taking it between his fingers and prodding it.

"Oh, God..." Marie gasped, falling more and more onto him. She covered her mouth with the back of her right hand, biting it while her left clutched his arm.

She leaned her head towards his neck, being able to smell the natural fragrance barely noticed by being a Beta. She inhaled; it mostly smelled of soap, with a slight touch of chlorine. That last one made her remember seeing him in the school pool on occasion, never swimming, just floating there.

"Do you think you can take a third finger?" Edd muttered.

She nodded without thinking, her coherence thrown out the window. Edd brought his other hand to her center, rubbing her clit quickly. Marie contracted, moving her hips at the same time his fingers, feeling nothing but pleasure when there was the intrusion of a third party. He could hear the splash of her sex as she fidgeted in his arms, letting out open-mouthed moans that she tried to soothe by biting her lip.

"Are you enjoying it? Do you like how I touch you here?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, ah~ …more, more! Almost there...”

He curved his digits, reaching to touch her most sweet spot. She went to knead her own breasts, increasing the stimulation, while her voice reached high decibel levels. Edd managed to see how the skin on her thighs trembled before its walls closed around his fingers and a force pushed them out, he looked down in amazement at the liquid soaking his fingers as he withdrew them. His heart raced.

“You're so gorgeous.”

Marie was catching her breath, when suddenly Edd turned his face and caught her lips in a kiss. She was too tired to think it over, melting into it and kissing him back with her eyes closed. His lips were so soft and gentle, seeking her comfort above all things. When he separated she met his eyes, she realized that she had never seen its aqua color well, it reminded her of the seas that she only saw in pictures.

Edd smiled and released her to search into his messenger bag, pulling out a small tissue, and then handing it to her.

“Here; you can clean yourself with this,” he said as he took out some paper towels to wipe himself.

Marie gave him a grateful smile and proceeded to run the handkerchief over her parts. When she was done, she was ready to put her cargo pants back on, but when she removed herself, she hadn't realized how close she was to Edd, and that in her excitement she failed to notice his hardened cock under his clothes. Her eyes widened, pulling up her pants and turning to see him. He was wearing an expression of embarrassment at being caught, about to apologize for the inappropriate - albeit natural - reaction of his body, but she spoke first.

"Can I help you with that?" She asked, although she was already putting a hand on is belt.

"N-no, this... this is nothing. I must take you to the nurse office,” he pushed her away and hurried to get up.

"But won't it be annoying to walk like this? You need relief.” She had a point; he had to fix this quickly.

Edd nodded. "Fine, but wait for me outside. If you try to help me, we won't get out of here for some time. I can handle this alone.”

“But-“

“ **Wait. For me.** **Outside.** ” He repeated under his breath.

Marie widened her eyes and moved slowly to leave the room. He didn't look at her, but the way he said that command made her fear him a little. She couldn't guess why. She went to sit in one of the armchairs, and put her backpack on her lap.

Edd closed the door and immediately unbuckled his belt and zipper, pulling out his erection as he grasped it by the base and sighing at the feel of the open air. He knew he had no time to waste and proceeded to work, spreading precum that ran down the slit and beginning to stimulate.

He used the images of what had just happened, finding that it turned him on even more, closing his eyes and tilting his head up. There was a reason he kept watching her, almost like an obsessed man. It was weird, since when they were kids you wouldn't catch him thinking about her in that way. But ever since they started high school two years ago, she had become so beautiful in his eyes, forgetting what she had said and done throughout their childhood.

With images, sounds and sensations he got from earlier, he created a scenario in his head. Almost so real that he could perceive it with his five senses. She had been so warm and restless in his arms, the sounds coming out of her mouth, the red on her cheeks as her face contorted with pleasure, how good she smelled, and her taste…

_‘I want to hold her. I want to kiss her. I want to be inside her.’_

He pumped faster, contracting into place. His mouth watered, his breathing hitched.

_‘I want to move… I want to lick her…’_

He swallowed hard squeezing the head.

_‘I want to be inside her… I want to… mark…’_

He snapped his eyes open, panting loudly. The white liquid is seeping from the slit, staining his fingers and hand. He noticed that some of it had splashed on the floor. He was panting hard, regaining his rationality and notion of time. He was still in the screening room, and Marie was surely waiting for him outside.

He was quick to clean up the mess he spilled with the paper towels, removing all evidence from the place. He worried that maybe they have left their scents in this room, and can be discovered but he remembered that at that moment Marie was more important, so he just grabbed his bag and left.

Marie was sitting in one of the armchairs, swinging her legs in boredom. When she heard him leave she got up and he took her by the wrist, pulling her towards the hall. Neither of them said anything until they left the auditorium, the moment of fever was over, giving way to the embarrassing uncomfortable moment afterwards.

"So... it's only been 5 minutes since you were there. That was quick,” the girl commented casually. “I must have given you some very vivid material. You liked it that much?” She asked haughtily, but without looking at him.

"I could say the same about you. You were almost like jelly in my arms,” he replied, earning a blush from her. “Then again... the sounds you made...” he got her to look at him, expectant of what he had to say about it. “They were like meows, from a little kitten.” He gave her a smile. “Now that I think about it, you are just like a kitten, with razor-sharp claws when necessary, but still soft and... beautiful in the end,” he admitted with a blush of his own. “Yes, I think I'll call you that from now on: Kitten.”

"Do it and you will die," Marie muttered with a frown.

Edd looked straight ahead again with a pleased smile and shaking his head, leading her down the hall on a brisk walk. "That proves my point."

The blue-haired girl snorted, deciding not to say anything more until they reached the infirmary. _‘The audacity of this boy.’_


	5. Word of Advice

They had no problem on the road; they didn’t bring any attention by being alone in the hall, nor were caught by any teacher. It was Marie's first time going to the school infirmary, and she didn't know what to expect. However, as she entered, the nurse greeted them with a warm smile that was rather directed at the boy.

“Eddward! Nice seeing you here. To what do I owe the visit?”

Nurse Jules was a tall woman with light brown hair, brown eyes protected by square black-rimmed glasses. She was quite impulsive and sarcastic, and from what Marie has heard, she was very intrusive in the lives of the students who came to her office. But in a surprising way, she could help avoid unwanted pregnancies with her talks and methods, as eccentric as they are.

It was then that she noticed the blue-haired girl presence when Edd pulled her in front of him and placed his hands on her shoulders, slightly pushing her forward.

"Miss Kanker looked pretty… breathless in class, so the teacher instructed me to bring her here." He smiled politely.

Marie turned her head to question the sudden lie but thought it over: They couldn't tell her that he found her in heat and helped her ease herself before going there. It was just common sense. Besides, they weren’t together, she reminded herself. Although she couldn't help but notice at that moment the huge difference in height between the two, he was a head taller than her.

"Oh, a Kanker. It's the first time I've had my hands on one.” The nurse smirked, rubbing her palms.

Okay, that scared her a bit. Judging from that cinnamon scent of hers, the nurse was an Alpha, and the way she expressed her words made her sound like she wanted to experiment on her. She backed away a bit, bumping into Edd's chest, for some strange reason his presence and the hands on her shoulders were comforting.

Both of them apparently could notice her discomfort, because Edd held her by the forearms, circling his thumbs over the fabric, but the nurse just smiled at her, hugely and with bulging eyes, and that was enough to make her run out the door, to the boy's surprise.

“Nope!”

"Stop her, Eddward!" cried the woman.

Unfortunately for the bluehead, Edd managed to catch her in time, picking her up, and carrying her back into the room, despite her protests.

"Let go of me, that woman is crazy!"

"Do you want to go through another unbearable wave of heat?" He whispered in her ear, managing to calm her down a bit so that the nurse came closer. She took her by the arm and pulled her out of his grasp, leading her onto a bed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but this is just procedure," the nurse said as she pressed her down on the mattress. “Here,” she pushed her jacket to lift her croc top, realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, being able to see her small, exposed breasts and the pained expression on her face. “If you think that by wearing a big jacket there will be no need to wear a bra, you are very wrong, missy.” She scolded with narrowed eyes. She heard a slight snort behind her. Noticing that the third person was still in the room, she observed him with her peripheral vision, placed a thermometer under Marie’s arm and folded it so that she could hold it. “Eddward, you can go back to class now,” she spoke making sure to be in a position where he could not see the girl's body.

Marie quickly looked at him, as if she was sending a request not to go and leave her alone with this woman. He was going to say something but the nurse was ahead of him, pushing him towards the door and closing it behind him without hearing his protests. She turned to the blue haired girl, and this time she smiled warily at her.

"He's a good boy, isn't he?" She asked.

"I guess..." she replied, unsure of what to say.

"Very handsome too. You kids are a couple?” She said, curiously tilting her head

“No.”

"Well, that's a shame; I saw the sparkle in his eyes when you got near him."

Marie snorted at the comment. "He's a weirdo," she said quietly.

"Mm, I wouldn't say that. Reserved is the word,” she picked up the thermometer, seeing that it read 37.5 C º. “Just a little fever... You're lucky, little Omega, that he was the one who brought you here.”

The bluenette widened her eyes in amazement, rearranging her croctop before sitting up.

“How is it that you-?”

"I couldn't smell you, but the infamous Kanker sisters are supposed to be very strong, and you didn't put up much resistance against Eddward. Besides, you know, you have a little fever,” she went to write in a notebook on his desk. “In short, you are in a mating cycle, although it has calmed down for the moment. Do you take suppressors?”

"Just for the scent."

“How often?”

Marie bit her lip, thinking about the answer.

"I guess every time I go out and my family can detect my scent."

“Fool! Don't you know that this can severely affect your body?!” The nurse snapped with a serious look. “The abuse of suppressors can end up eliminating your scent completely, damaging your heat or even leaving you infertile.” She got nose to nose with her. “Is that what you want?”

She shook her head. "Explain it to my father," the Omega replied in a quiet voice, but without taking her eyes off her.

The nurse looked at her in confusion before realizing it. She massaged her temples with her fingers, sighing.

"The confidentiality contract, of course." She ran a palm over her tired face, muttering something like "those proud alphas" and looked at her tilting her head. “I think you can take at least one suppressant right now; it will last you a maximum of 12 hours. But once the effect wears off, you won't take anything again; I'll write you a medical order to give it to your father as justification.” She announced, going to her desk and looking in her drawer for a suppressor tablet. She took out a pill and handed it to the girl.

The blue-haired girl waited a glass of water so she could take the pill, wincing when it went down her throat, _‘I hate taking pills.’_

"What’s going to happen now that I'm not taking the suppressors?"

"Well, you'll have to go a long time without them to give your body a break. Meanwhile you must find a way to inhibit your aroma in a traditional way; overshadowing it with the scent of other things,” she explained, leaning back against the desk. “As for your necessity to mate, well, if you want relief you will just have to, you know... do it.” She gestured with her hands, placing her thumb and index finger together to form a circle and thrusted her other index finger in the middle.

Marie noted the obscene gesture and looked back at her seriously.

"I don't have a partner," she replied dryly. “And I alone won’t serve to relieve shit.”

"Oh yes, that's what they told me," she laughed. “And why don't you use toys?” she cocked her head. “You know, dildos, vibrators and stuff, I know Omegas tend to use them.”

The girl shrugged, staring at a spot on the wall with a visible blush on her cheeks.

"Because it's not something you can just ask to be bought, you know." She murmured. “After all, I’m the only Omega in my family, they don’t insist on understanding my needs, and I can’t go to a store because they would never sell some to someone under 20.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m 17.”

Nurse Jules made an understanding sound, pondering a bit. She turned around to her desk, rummaging through her papers until she found what she was looking for with an "Aha", and looked at Marie with a smile from ear to ear.

"I think I have what you need; I wouldn't normally recommend it to any student, but I'll make an exception with you.” She handed her a card. “You can go to this place and they will attend you without problems, they agree to sell to people from the age of 17. They have very nice merchandise too.”

Marie examined the card: it was from a sex shop, it said the address and the products they sold in general. She looked at the smiling nurse in total disbelief, was she really giving this to a student? An Omega no less. But to tell the truth it was the best thing she could do if she wanted to calm down during her cycle. She nodded gratefully.

“You're welcome. It's better than getting pregnant so early.” She shrugged. “Now, you can sleep on bed number two until it's time to leave; this one is reserved for emergencies,” she indicated towards the bed that was towards the wall. The girl walked over to it and closed the privacy curtain before collapsing onto the mattress, already feeling the effects of the suppressor.

3 p.m arrived and the exit bell rang. The Kanker girl had gotten up before it rang to go to her locker and get her things out of it without anyone bothering her in the hall. She walked with all the calm in the world, leaving the building and going through the parking lot to the truck, seeing that Lee was leaning against the hood with her gaze on her cell phone. Hearing footsteps and recognizing her scent, the redhead looked up to see that her sister was coming towards her.

"Where the fuck were you?! I went to look for you in class and they told me you ran away hours ago.” She snapped.

"I had an emergency," she replied with hunched shoulders but an expressionless look at her older sister’s scolding.

The redhead cocked her head and leaned closer to her, sniffing close to her neck and wrinkling her nose when she detected the scent, causing Marie to flinch.

"Did you jump into the pool? Because you smell like chlorine.” The blue-haired girl frowned in confusion, knowing inside that it was due to the beanie boy but she didn't understand why. “It doesn’t matter. Get in the car. We should go home,” she said softly, turning her back to her. “May has already left with Big Ed; we’ll probably see her at night.” She got into the driver's seat and fastened her seatbelt, starting the engine.

“Can you take me to a place first?” Marie asked, getting on the seat next to her.

Lee stared at her in disbelief. "You're in fucking heat." she said.

“I know, I know! The nurse gave me some suppressors; I can take it a little longer. Just take me to this address,” she insisted.

Lee watched her for a few seconds before nodding, starting the vehicle. Marie indicated the direction where she should go, this being in the city. They usually only went there when they went to the mall, since they lived in the suburbs, but Marie refused to give details. It wasn't until they reached their destination that Lee understood everything, laughing when she saw the shop.

"Who would have thought!" She gasped with laughter. "You're getting kinky!" She teased.

"Shut up, bitch, you don't understand!" Marie snapped, her cheeks a beet color. She adjusted her jacket, making sure she was well covered and wishing she had asked her father for some hoodie. She opened the door and saw that her sister was going to do the same. “You are waiting for me here! I have enough shame.”

Lee laughed again, settling into her seat. "Okay, but if you don't come back in 10 minutes, I'm going in."

Marie groaned in annoyance and got out of the car.

“You want money for your plastic dicks?” She mocked.

The younger girl glared at her, holding out a hand in defeat. “Gimme...”

Lee reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet and handing her a credit card. "Don't buy the whole store," she chuckled, pulling out her cell phone, turning on a 10-minute timer.

She glared at her and strode to the store, standing in front. It had tinted windows so she could not see what was inside of it, but the sign with neon lights saying 'Eros' indicated that it was the right place. She walked in, ringing the doorbell, alerting the clerks at the counter.

She was stunned by what she saw: on different shelves and display cases there were various objects of sexual nature that she had only seen in the media. She would never have imagined that she would get to see some in person. She heard a few giggles from the store staff and looked at them annoyed. There were three of them, two women, one redhead and the other dyed pink, and a black-haired man, all quite young who showed knowing smiles. One of them, the woman with short pink hair, approached her with her hands on her hips.

"What can I get you?" She asked, showing the friendliest expression she had. “I can tell that is your first time in one of these places, so it’ll be better to give you a tour.” Without waiting for an answer, she took her by the wrist and pulled her towards a section.

Marie was surprised at how direct the young woman was, allowing herself to be led by her to a shelf away from the main counter.

"Okay, from your complexion I'd say you're Omega," _‘Is it that obvious?’_ Marie thought as she released her, looking over a section of dildos. “Any particular preference? We have: large, medium, small, thick, thin, foldable, with or without bases, oh and my favorites, veiny.” She listed, turning to her.

The blue-haired girl's head was spinning by so much variety, seeing the options presented in packages, and by how quickly she had spoken.

"Oh my, you're inexperienced." Well, I suppose you want a suggestion.” Marie only managed to nod, still shocked. “Well, let's see here,” she bent herself to examine the options. “If you are inexperienced, I think you could use a 5-inch one,” she took the package from her, showing her a blue model. “I feel that because of your hair it is also your favorite color...Am I right?”

“I-“

"Don't scare the little girl, Rammy!" Said the young woman on the counter, sarcastically.

"I'm not a little girl," Marie said quickly, turning to the young woman.

"Yeah, Kim, give her some credit; she came all the way here by herself.” The pink-haired woman smiled mockingly. “Okay, now with this you will need some lube.” She returned to guide her to another shelf where the bottles resided.

Fortunately and to her relief, the young saleswoman just kept quiet and let her choose. She noticed that they came for flavors; she took the one that she liked the most and the young woman took her to the counter.

"Anything else?" She smiled kindly.

“Lingerie, perhaps?" Said the man in a mocking tone, leaning onto the counter with one hand supporting his head. “You could use it for a hot wild night.”

"Leave the girl alone, Wallace," the pink haired woman turned to scold him. “Don't listen to him, he's a bitch... Hey...” she called.

But Marie had completely ignored them, seeing the items in the corner that had caught her attention. She looked at the bottles and grabbed one, reading what she said from the side of it.

The pink-haired saleswoman walked over to see what she was looking at and smiled knowingly.

“You want that?”

Lee was getting bored playing a crappy game on her phone. If she loses one more time she swore she was going to break it. Suddenly the alarm marking that 10 minutes had passed rang and she sighed with relief, finally it was time to enter and disturb her beloved sister with her presence. To her disappointment, the blue-haired girl at that moment opened the car door and she sat down quickly, with a black bag on her lap.

"Let’s go," she snapped.

The older girl looked at the bag and then at her, with a laugh. "You sounded like you just robbed the store. You have what you wanted?” She asked, starting the engine.

“Yeah. Here,” she threw a small package at her. “I brought you some candy.”

Lee stared at the penis shaped sweets and cackled.

"Fair enough," she nodded, heading down the street.

Marie looked back into the bag smiling to herself. It was worth all that embarrassment to go to the store; she had found the solution to her problems, she thought, looking at the little bottle of Alpha scented perfume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The salespeople at the sex shop were Ramona Flowers, Kim Pine and Wallace Wells, characters from Scott Pilgrim. Considering that Ed, Edd n Eddy was made by a Canadian studio and the events in Scott Pilgrim vs. The World are in Canada (the comics and the movie) I thought that it would be a great opportunity for a cameo


	6. Hard Times

May had arrived with a smile from ear to ear at her house at 8pm. Her date with Big Ed was so romantic and fun. He had taken her to see an action movie and then to eat hamburgers, he even asked for the kids’ order so he could give her a nice souvenir toy, it was so cute!

At the door, due to the vast difference in their heights, she stood on her tiptoes and Ed leaned in for one last kiss on the lips. Ed smiled and said goodbye, running down the sidewalk in his way with his arms spread behind him, heading into the cul-de-sac. May smiled, walking in and closing the door behind her, and looked at the little toy of a cartoon character.

She knew that talking to him alone was a great idea, he was a good boyfriend. Quite different from the other alphas, and more interesting than a beta, but still, he’s...

"This has to be a fucking joke!"

She stopped her step towards the stairs when she heard her father's scream. She was fearful, but with great curiosity, she went to where the voice had come from, finding herself at the door of his office. She saw her father standing in front of her sisters, Marie crestfallen, while her father clutched a piece of paper before throwing it on the desk.

"You're in your fucking heat, and you can't take a fucking pill?!"

"I was told that excessive use of suppressors can cause damage to my body, father, it’s not my fault," the blue haired girl muttered in protest.

"Then how do you plan to solve it, huh? You don’t even know how to inhibit your own pheromones.”

"Don't be mad at her, Dad. She even she found a solution. Look,” Lee took a step forward, showing her the alpha-scented perfume that Marie had bought that afternoon. “She just has to deflect the scent with a stronger one.”

Mr. Kanker took the bottle, inspecting the ingredients it contained before giving a dry laugh.

"Artificial scent? Do you really think they will fall for this garbage?”

"If you saw how stupid they are, you'll be sure they will believe it," Lee said. “Those guys don't use their heads.”

The man ran a palm over his face and then tossed the bottle at Marie, who narrowly dropped it before catching it with her hands.

“Fine. But it will be your responsibility, Leena. You'll make sure they don't catch her. And it'd better last until at least college.” Receiving a nod in response he turned to her other daughter. “As for you, Marie... MAYBELLINE!” He shouted looking in the direction of the door.

The blonde started, fleeing the sight of her father and her sisters as she hid behind the wall. She could not speak for her sisters when saying that she had a great fear of her father; he was tall, stocky, and intimidating, an Alpha of the purest. So it was no surprise that she was going to him when she called out to her with that voice. When she approached him, she could notice that her sisters had shrunk, even more so Marie, and had grimaces on their faces.

"You and your sister won't go to school these days. You will remain here and you will take care of her until that annoyance ends.” He finished the sentence wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"But what about school?" The two protested, May had to bite her tongue not to mention her boyfriend in the process.

"Your sister will get you what you need to catch up," he said. Lee just nodded again, with no intention of opposing him. “Oh I almost forgot, her mother will be late, so don't expect me to make dinner for you.” May almost sighed, knowing that she would be the one to take care of it again. “Well, off you go, your scent is becoming unbearable.” He addressed Marie, who quickly nodded and left the room.

She knew that her aroma could be completely unpleasant for a relative, the greater the degree of kinship, the greater the disgust. She imagined that Lee felt the same way, but unlike her father, she did not express what she felt. What's more, she even remained next to her, enduring everything for her sake.

She ran to her room and closed the door behind her.

May had ordered three boxes of pizza, knowing full well of her family's appetites. She wanted to cheer her sister up, so she took a box and was carrying it to her room. On the way there she was stopped by her older sister.

"Listen, before you go to her, I have to warn you something," Lee spoke.

"Yeah yeah, make sure she stays hydrated and eats when she must eat, I know."

"Wait, that's the least of it. You know she's going to get a bit... desperate, right?”

That caught the blonde's attention, listening to what her sister had to say.

Minutes later she went to knock on the blue-haired girl’s door before entering. As she did so she saw her already in her pajamas, lying on her bed on her back, closing and spreading her limbs over and over again.

"What are you doing?" She asked amused.

"A Snow Angel."

"But you're not in the snow. It hasn't even started to snow yet.”

"...I can pretend," She muttered, finally stopping.

"I brought you pizza."

Marie sat up, grabbing the box from the blonde's hands and immediately opened it to eat a piece. May smiled, she thought she would have no appetite with this heat thing, but apparently that was beside the point.

"This is rubbish."

"What? Don't you like pizza?”

“Of course I do, it's delicious. I’m talking of you having to take care of me.” Marie explained. “I'm older than you; I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around.”

"You're only older than me for a day, remember," May laughed, leaning back on a pillow. “The difference is not so much.” She sighed looking up at the ceiling, marveling at what she saw there: a perfect representation of the sky with its white clouds done in paint. Although it seemed to be a dark color for daylight.

"Still, I wish Mom was here," Marie murmured. “It's not like I don't like you here.” She corrected herself quickly.

"Dad needs Mom more than we do. You know how it is.”

May kept staring at the ceiling in amazement, the view was truly incredible, and it was amazing to her that her sister had the artistic gifts to achieve such a thing. She was startled when she heard a loud burp.

"Don't be rude, at least you can cover your mouth," she scolded with a frown, turning to see her put the pizza box on the floor.

“I know," she sighed. “Hey... do you think Lee can't stand my scent either, just like Father?”

The blonde's face twisted to a thoughtful one. “I don’t know; I can't smell anything strange about you besides bath soap. If Lee does it then she doesn't show it, not like dad at least.”

"You think she just ignores it?"

"I dunno...”

The blonde beta looked at her sister blankly, and decided to change the focus of discussion.

"Hey, change that face. I was supposed to take care of you, not to make you feel bad.”

That made her smile. "Take care of me? You couldn't even take care of that little fish.”

May opened her mouth, offended. “Low blow. So that’s how gonna play huh?”

"It's not my fault you're such a Pinocchio Head that you forgot to feed him." Marie bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"That's it!" May grabbed a pillow and hit her hard across the face. No longer holding back laughter, Marie took her own pillow and hit her back, thus starting a pillow fight.

Feathers flew in the air with each movement and blow they made, shielding themselves with forearms. Laughter echoed through the room until the blonde got up, ditching her pillow and pouncing on Marie, straddling her belly and running her hands down her sides in hopes of tickling her, and so she was. The blue haired girl instantly started kicking and slapping to get her off her as she gasped with laughter, but her sister held her ground, echoing that laughter. This scenario took her back to her childhood, when they were not yet divided by hierarchies and all three were the same. She stopped when Marie suddenly opened her eyes gasping and standing still for a moment.

May pulled away quickly when she noticed that her pupils had dilated, sitting on the side of the bed and letting her catch her breath.

"Sorry,"

"Don’t be. You didn't hurt me or anything like that,” Marie replied, rising carefully. “Just... we better entertain ourselves with something else for now.”

The blonde nodded, pulling her phone out of her pocket and checking her social media. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Marie went to her desk, where a laptop was located, and turned it on. She decided to ignore her for the moment and get on with her business, at least until she needs something. That’s what she thought, until after a few hours she fell asleep to the sound of her sister typing rapidly in the background.

She woke up hearing heavy breathing behind her. She turned slowly, seeing her sister lying next to her and hugging a pillow between her legs. She could tell that she was sweating, and had removed her clothes.

"Marie?" She called cautiously.

The Omega looked at her with a flushed face, panting.

"Why have you taken your clothes off?" She asked slowly.

“Too…hot.”

May realized that she has gotten close to her, but did not pay much attention. She brought a hand to her sweaty forehead, noticing that she really was burning with fever.

"Okay, come here," she tried to lift her by the arms, "You'll take a cold shower." Though Marie moaned in protest when she attempted to take her to the bathroom.

She gave her a pull that took her out of her bed, unfortunately she pulled her towards her and her sister's body was numb, so they both fell to the ground. May was used to these jerky movements, so she let the little pain on her head pass, and she hoped Marie would do the same. However, she continued to lie on the floor, whimpering as she crossed her arms over her belly and brought her legs together against her chest.

“It hurts…”

"Come on, Marie, don't make it more difficult." She tried to sit up but the blue haired girl had fallen on top of her and all her weight was resting on her. Marie suddenly changed position, straddling her hips.

"May..." she muttered, raising her head and meeting her eyes. The blonde felt a chill run down her spine when she saw that her hazel eyes had darkened with what she could call it was lust. “It’s too hot; it hurts so much.”

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest at the slight movements of her sister's body against her, and when she leaned her face in, May wildly tried to stand up. She dragged Marie into the bathroom, setting her beside the tub on the cold tile floor and quickly ran out, closing the door behind her. She’s afraid. Lee had told her that she would be desperate, but she had never believed it would be this way. It’s assumed that nothing of attraction could happen between the family, hell, her father was disgusted by her scent and as far as she was aware, her older sister too. The same should happen with Marie. Is it because she's a Beta? Is she ignoring her?

“May… Help me!” She had been leaning against the door, getting away quickly when she heard the knocks against the wood. “Let me in… Please open the door!”

 _‘The knob didn’t move;_ _Marie must still be on the ground.’_ With that in mind, she searched the entire room, blocking out the screams and blows.

 _'She bought something to satisfy herself in the meantime._ _It should be useful. '_

She ran looking for it until she found the box inside the desk drawer. She opened it and went into the bathroom, where she carefully opened the door so as not to inadvertently hurt her sister. She saw her still on the floor, about to cry, and handed the toy to her, indicating to her to take a shower when finished and then left her, closing the door again, managing to hear a silent "I'm sorry" behind it.

May sighed, trying to calm down a bit, she had been very scared. She went to sit on the desk chair, leaning her head against the table and accidentally pulling the laptop out of its suspended state. The screen lit up her face, observing that she had opened a word document. She looked at the heading "Breed Biology," and turned to the bathroom, wondering how long it would take her there, and if she should read this.

She shrugged as she decided she would, for she could use some information about her world.

_Society is divided into classes._ _Once they reach puberty, they are classified into secondary genders that are, mainly, Alpha, Beta, and Omega._ _They have very particular differences, especially between alphas and omega, the two extremes of the hierarchy._

**_ α Alpha. _ **

**_Description:_** _The Alpha is at the top of the hierarchy._ _They are naturally charismatic, intelligent, and excel in leadership roles._

**_Characteristics:_ ** _An Alpha is usually taller, wider, and physically stronger than the other secondary genders._

_They are aggressive by nature, especially in their younger days or in the presence of other Alphas._ _They are competitive and do not hesitate to demonstrate their dominance if the situation calls for it._ _They are capable of dominating each of the other secondary genders, making them present through their aroma or commands._

_Alphas will refuse to submit to anything or anyone; they will only surrender if their lives or the lives of the people important to them are at risk._

**_Biology:_** _like all secondary genders, Alphas has scent glands._ _The aroma they produce is usually more aggressive and oppressive than that of the other genders, only dominated by the aroma of an Omega in heat._ _Through their scent, they can easily control a room full of Betas, Deltas, and Omegas, showing their intention or state of mind regarding the situation._ _Depending on the will of the Alpha, some Deltas and Betas can resist the unspoken command._

 _However, if an Alpha makes a true command, a combination of pheromones, will, and spoken word, both Betas and Omegas are forced to carry out the command._ _Deltas may or may not be able to resist a command depending on their will._

 _An Alpha is immune to the call and command of another Alpha._ _The period of estrus lasts 48 hours and it usually happens every six months but it can be accelerated if they smell an Omega in heat._

 ** _-Male Alphas_** _: They have male reproductive systems._ _The penis of an Alpha is different from that of a male Beta, since at the base of the penis resides what is known as the bulbus glandis, generally known as the knot._ _The bulbus glandis is a structure of erectile tissue found at the base of the penis._

 _During mating the tissue swells, knotting the penis immediately before ejaculating into the Omega._ _The knotting is completed by the internal circular muscles just inside the vaginal or anal cavity, preventing the man from withdrawing earlier and thus giving way to a greater possibility of impregnation._

 ** _-Female Alphas:_** _They have both female and male reproductive systems._ _But neither is active at the same time._ _At the time of heat, the male reproductive system kicks in;_ _the clitoris lengthens and serves to penetrate an Omega or woman Beta but they do not have the bulbus glandis as a man does, so they cannot knot._ _Outside of that, it remains asleep, giving rise to the female reproductive system._ _Because the hormones are mostly masculine, they are not very fertile._

 _Female Alphas can conceive, but they will have a hard time doing so, and can only be impregnated by a male Alpha._ _They are risky pregnancies in case of being the product of a union between Alpha-Alpha; their gestation period is 7 months._

**_ δ _ ** **_ Delta. _ **

**_Description:_** _A Delta is one rank below an Alpha._ _For most of history, it was believed that the Deltas were no different from the Alphas, as their biology and behavior are similar to those of the Alphas._ _Therefore, the Deltas were referred to as Alphas for most of their existence._

 _However, through studies of their behavior, it was shown that Deltas were much more cooperative and were willing to share their leadership position with other Deltas or Alphas._ _They excel in secondary leadership positions or as advisers._

 _The Alphas mainly make their alliances with the Omegas since they can only procreate with them._ _It is very rare for an Alpha to be able to beget with a Beta or another Alpha, from the union of two Alphas the Pure Blood Alphas are born;_ _there may also be exceptions where a Beta impregnates an Omega or a male Alpha impregnates a female Beta._

 ** _Characteristics_** _: physically Deltas reflect the posture of an Alpha._ _However, unlike Alfas, as mentioned above, they are much more cooperative and will submit to Alfas or other Deltas if the situation calls for it._ _Essentially, they are a less headstrong and less aggressive version of an Alpha._

 ** _Biology:_** _The biology of a Delta is almost exactly the same as that of an Alpha._ _If an alpha bites another alpha, they will become a Delta._

**_ β Beta. _ **

**_Description:_** _A Beta is the most common gender._ _They are peaceful in nature and have a wide range of abilities._ _They generally choose to specialize in a certain area and contribute to defending society._

**_Characteristics:_ ** _Betas can vary in strength, height, intelligence and ability._

_They are very cooperative and work in a hive mentality, sharing their knowledge, thoughts and resources to strengthen their community._

**_Biology:_ ** _Like Alphas and Deltas, Betas also have scent glands that reside at the base of the neck and wrists._

_The aroma of a Beta is much fainter than that of an Alpha, Delta or Omega, some simply have no smell._

_For Betas, the primary gender plays a much more important role than that of Alphas or Omegas._ _Only female Betas can get pregnant and only male Betas can impregnate a female Beta or Omega._

_Female Betas, as they mature, experience monthly bleeding that can last from 3 days to a week._

_Betas have the free choice to form a relationship with any of the three genders; of course procreating is easier between two Betas than between a Beta and an Alpha, or that in a Beta and Omega pair, it is not impossible, but it is_ _difficult._ _Just as no one establishes that two Beta parents cannot have Omega or Alpha offspring._ _The condition of the parents does not influence that of the children, in addition, the gender of these is not known until they reach puberty._

**_ Ω Omega. _ **

**_Description:_** _Omegas are known to be submissive and loving in nature._ _They like to be taken care of and take care of others._ _They are below all other subgenres._

 ** _Characteristics:_** _An Omega is physically weaker than the rest of the genders, yet they are known for their agility and speed._ Omegas are softer in appearance, have a smoother complex, and generally look more attractive to the other genders, especially Alphas and Deltas.

_Omegas are easily submissive and can be needy at times._

_They love taking care of others and being cared for._ _They are the generally calm genders of Alphas and Deltas, although they can easily trigger aggressive behavior if certain terms are met._

 ** _Biology:_** _An Omega's scent glands reside, as in any other gender, at the base of their neck and wrists._ _The aroma of an Omega is usually floral, sweet and very attractive to the other genres._ _They can dominate the scents of Betas, but never that of Alpha, unless they are in heat._

_An Omega is very fertile._

_However, they are most fertile when they are in heat, where the probability of pregnancy is 99%._ _Before entering their estrus, an Omega experiences preheating._ _Preheating can take up to a week or more, essentially preparing the Omega for the coming estrus._ _Their aroma gradually becomes more powerful the closer they are to their heat._

_They also consume more food than they normally would, to prepare their body for the high levels of energy that they will discharge._

_After preheating, the Omega will immediately feel a spike in their body temperature, as well as a pain and throbbing in her vaginal walls, or in the case of male Omegas, rectal walls, indicating that their estrus has started._ _Their scent will also have become much more potent in the hopes of attracting potential suitors._

_The estrus can last almost a week, if they spend this period in the company of an Alpha the time is reduced to 3 days._

_During this time, the Omegas become completely incoherent and want nothing more than to rut and be impregnated._ _During this period, the Omega is very vulnerable and every decision they make is out of desperation and therefore it is not recommended to follow it._

 _After estrus, the Omega will feel tired and sluggish and will once again resume eating large portions of meals until their energy levels balance once more._ If an Omega becomes pregnant, their gestation time is six months.

 ** _-Female Omegas:_** _They have a female reproductive system, almost completely equal to that of betas._ _The difference is that the endometrium generates lighter layers of blood, which when the Omega is not fertilized are reabsorbed, so they cannot have menstruation._

_During their estrus they are really fertile, but outside of them, they normally do not get pregnant, they produce natural lubricant in large quantities from their vaginal cavity._

**_-Male Omegas:_** _They have both a female and a male reproductive system, but, like female Alphas, neither is active at the same time._ _The female reproductive system is only active during estrus, when fertility is at its peak._ _They produce a natural lubricant in large quantities from their rectal cavity._ _If they become pregnant, a C-section will always be performed at the time of delivery, since the delivery of the baby cannot be ensured without running the risk of losing the life of either party._

_While they are not in heat, the male reproductive system will remain active, but the chances that a male Omega will impregnate any other receptor sub gender is very low, since the hormones they secrete are mostly femenine._

**_ Zetas. _ **

**_Description:_** _There is not much information about them._ _They used to be considered genetically defective in the past and are exempt from the hierarchy today._

**_Characteristics:_ ** _They prefer to use brains rather than brawn._

**_Biology:_ ** _There is no information about it._

May's eyes burned with sleep when she finished reading and she let out a yawn. She glanced at the bathroom and then at the clock on the laptop. Deciding that she had spent enough time, she stood up and went to check on her sister. Upon entering the bathroom she found Marie asleep in the bathtub, her hair was wet and there were drops on her body, so she deduced that she had taken that shower. Knowing that she couldn't leave her there, she grabbed the towel that was hanging there, she leaned in, gathering her strength to lift her up and carry her back to bed. Her eyes fell on the abandoned toy of hers next to her, and she allowed a quiet little giggle, knowing that Marie must have swallowed her pride to have bought it.

When she laid her on the bed, Marie stirred a bit. Believing that the crazy thing that happened a while ago would repeat, May stood still like stone, holding her breath. Seeing that Marie didn't wake up, she let out the air she had held and carefully lay down next to her, hoping she could continue her dream for the remainder of the night. May heard Marie murmur in her sleep state, leaving her with her eyes open for a long time, wondering whether she had heard her correctly.

She said Double Dee's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you've forgotten, May and Marie are fraternal twins. 
> 
> Also, take note on how Marie calls Mr. Kanker 'father' while May and Lee just call him 'dad'


	7. Taking Sides

Tuesday. Second day of school, it is not the best but at least it is better than Monday. Or so Eddy McGee thought. He was walking lazily down the hall of the school, carrying his backpack over one shoulder. He was supposed to meet his two best friends, but they were late. Which was weird, for Double Dee, not Ed.

He attended his classes without them, as almost always. Although it wasn't long before he saw them together during a break; Double Dee leaning against a locker, arms crossed and staring blankly, and Ed, well, he found him cluttering his locker. He gave off a great negative aura that kept others away, but that wouldn't stop Eddy from getting close to him.

"What the hell is wrong with Ed?" he asked, announcing his presence.

"Good morning, Eddy," the man in the beanie duly greeted. “Ed is going through a moment that I would call 'missing his Beta'.”

Eddy looked at him incredulously. “Again? But he did see her last night! Don't tell me you've become dependent on her, you moron.”

Ed pulled himself together by closing his locker, and Eddy could see the sad expression on his face.

"It's not good morning, Double Dee, just morning," he muttered, slapping his forehead against the metal. “My Little May will not come to school for a few days, she says that her dad sent her on a trip with Marie,” he explained. “And I'll only be able to talk to her when she calls me!” He wailed.

The shorter one looked at him with annoyance and went to the one with the hat, taking a good look at him for the first time that day and noticing that he had large dark circles highlighting his eyes. Seeing that was common in Double Dee, since being an intellectual meant spending sleepless nights studying. But something was wrong; His friend never mentioned a close exam that required that amount of dedication.

"And what happened to you?"

Double Dee grinned.

"Nothing, Eddy. I have stayed up late due to an interesting reading and lost track of time. You see, botany is pretty-“

"Get down!"

Their talk was interrupted when Eddy took him by the shoulder and forced him to go to the ground to avoid a projectile that was coming in his direction, being implanted in the locker. It was a spitball, and judging from the laughter he knew very well who threw it. Eddy was already glaring at them with a big scowl on his face.

He turned to see four people; Kevin Graells, Rolf Yonick, Jonny Tubaifor, and the latter's cousin, Plank, who was holding a straw from where he assumed he had launched the saliva projectile. While the first two were distinctive Alphas, being part of sports teams at school, the Tubaifor cousins, both Betas, were known for being reckless, and you'll get them to do whatever it takes, of course, for a price. And Double Dee was able to confirm it when he saw the cap wearing redhead handing the blonde a bill, which he quickly put in his pocket.

"What happened to your so called reflexes, Double Dweeb? Did your beloved books absorb them?”

Double Dee just stood up and shook out his clothes. Ed closed the door to his locker and Eddy was cracking his knuckles.

"Way to show your immaturity, gentlemen. And I'm sure it's against the rules to take advantage of your power, Mr. Hall Monitor,” he commented, finally looking at them.

"To be frank, I told Plank to target Eddy. Maybe he has something against you.” Kevin laughed, taking the basketball from Rolf's hands to start spinning it on one finger. “And I'm not taking the hell out of it; he was the one who did it.”

"It's true, Plank doesn't have a very good aim," Jonny smiled, nudging his cousin.

"You told me to just throw it at anyone." He raised an eyebrow at Jonny. “Bah, I'm leaving,” said the blonde, putting his hands in his pockets and walking down the hall, without facing the Eds and followed by his bald cousin.

Everyone watched him go, Kevin turned to Eddy to see him grumbling.

"Is something wrong, Dorky?"

The short one stopped growling to grin wickedly.

"You think you’re so cool, but I wouldn't be calling everyone ‘dork' if I wore that stupid red hat as if I thought I was a pokemon trainer,” he scoffed.

That drew a little laugh from his friends, which widened his smile. Kevin frowned at his comment, and pushed Eddy against the locker. It was enough incentive for him to want to pounce on the redhead, but his friends held him back. Rolf did the same with Kevin, releasing for once the ball that seemed to be stuck to his body to catch him by the forearms.

"We can't fight at school, remember? They’ll suspend us from the team,” whispered Rolf.

Kevin grunted, slipping out of his friend's grip to face the Eds. They just stood still waiting for his next move, even though they knew they weren't going to fight, and with that in mind, Ed and Double Dee slowly let Eddy go. He was on the defensive, shoulders tense, ready for anything. However, their postures vanished once they saw who was approaching.

"Hi guys," a sweet blonde greeted with a smile, until she saw that they were all very serious. “Um... what's up?”

"It's nothing, Nazz. These idiots are just being rude.” Kevin lied.

Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, better known as the prettiest female Omega in school, looked at the Eds disapprovingly as she was not a fan of violence. She was accompanied by Jimmy, also Omega, and Sarah, Ed's younger sister, who was an Alpha. Both younger than all those who were there. Kevin instantly put her arm around Nazz's shoulder to escort her into her homeroom. Rolf picked up the ball and followed them.

"I'm telling Mom you were looking for a fight again, Ed," the redhead announced, smiling with the albino next to her.

Ed gaped at his little sister, unable to seek a proper protest. Edd was going to intervene for him but was interrupted.

"By the way, Double Dork, you look like shit. I would go for a cold dip if I were you,” he teased before leaving with his group.

Double Dee narrowed his eyes without saying anything, until Eddy snapped his fingers. He already knew what he would say; Kevin might be a jerk, but what he said was a good idea. As much as deep down it seems to be a trap. But he didn't argue with him. The three of them went to the school swimming pool, which was indoors. As they entered, the strong smell of chlorine hit their nostrils and the one in the hat thought that perhaps he would like to have that smell permeated forever. They made their way to the locker room, where he always kept his swim shorts, along with a cap much like what he always wore on his head.

He opted to just slide into the water instead of diving in, he didn't want to attract the attention of anyone passing by. Ed did the same, while Eddy just rolled up his pants to soak his feet.

"Fucking Kevin," he said. “He's a disgusting snake, telling lies to someone like Nazz.”

"The saying is the pen is mightier than the sword," Double Dee muttered before diving into the water and beginning to swim under it with incredible speed until he touched the marble at the other end. He came back swimming on his back, this time taking it easier. Eddy was apparently right; he needed this. He helped him clear his mind of what happened with Marie by focusing on the physical strain on his muscles. He wanted to talk to her since yesterday, but he didn’t have the opportunity and she hasn’t come to class today.

Ed saw him for a moment before holding onto the railing and looking at Eddy.

"Maybe he's still pissed about your brother."

"Please, the asshole’s over it. What he has is that he got used to it,” replied the shorter Alpha.

When they were children, everyone in the cul-de-sac knew his older brother, and what he did for a living. So Eddy, with a spoiled brat’s attitude, used his fame to his advantage, making the other children obey his orders. They were quite simple at the time, he made them get him things, like candy and toys, and his 'friends' followed him without question for fear that the Alpha would harm them. Everyone listened to him, except the Kanker sisters, whom Eddy didn't even bother to talk to since with a little tantrum, _Daddy_ would take action. He wasn't stupid to even try bothering them, and they were the only ones with immunity to do whatever they wanted.

But Eddy's reign did not last long. His brother arrived one day, and seeing what the little boy had done 'in his name', he only laughed at him, denied everything and told the children that they had permission to 'payback' their little brother.

That was when true friendships emerged. Ed and Double Dee had stayed by his side, having formed a genuine friendship, while the others disowned and ridiculed him, and since then all three were excluded. They weren't hit, they had the Kankers to thank for that, claiming that only they could do it, but that didn't mean they were on good terms. The sides had formed, and with it the cul-de-sac had been divided. Until Ed and May started dating in high school.

"I swear I would have punched him long ago if it weren't for the fact that I don't want to get in trouble because of him. He thinks he's so smart getting that stupid hall monitor job.”

Double D had returned to their side, feeling more liberated now. He opened his eyes to look at his friend in annoyance.

"Stop talking about Kevin. You’ll summon him.”

As if his words were those of an Oracle, they heard the gym doors open. Eddy took his feet out of the water and took up position by the stands; Ed did the same, and Double Dee sank to the bottom, hoping to go unnoticed. Footsteps were heard and Eddy sniffed the air, when he recognized the smell he peak out to see who it was. Confirming it was her, he frowned, coming out of his hiding place. Ed followed him, feeling relieved.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" questioned the Alpha.

“I could say the same about you.”

Double Dee could make out the silhouette through the water. It was a redhead, but the figure was not Kevin's. She was a woman. He came out of the water, taking a deep breath when he saw that it was Lee Kanker.

“There you are. I've been looking for you,” she acknowledged him.

"What do you need?"

"As you know, my sisters didn't show up today." She crossed her arms. ·I have to get the notes from all their classes so they don't lose anything, but Marie is in advanced classes and you're the only... accessible one that I can ask.”

He blinked a few times, capturing the petition before nodding.

“Yeah... sure. They’re in my backpack, just let me get a towel and I go get them.”

He went to the ladder and got out of the water to go to the locker room, leaving the three alphas behind. Lee barely glanced at them; she really had nothing to talk about.

"Where did May go?" Ed asked suddenly.

The Kanker girl glanced at him warily before shrugging. "Dad didn't tell me where."

“But-“

"Bullshit," Eddy spat. “You're the oldest, ain't you? Why wouldn't he tell you where he sent your sisters?”

The situation seemed suspicious to him. Lee pondered his question for a moment, deciding what to say until she faced him seriously.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," she said. “I'm going to see Double Dee.” She started walking towards the locker room when she heard Eddy laugh behind her.

"Yes, go away without explaining anything like you always do. I can no longer bear your scent.”

She stopped for a moment, seeming to want to tell him something but continued on her way. Entering the men's locker room, she closed the door behind her and knocked it with her knuckles, announcing her arrival.

“Are you decent?” she called.

“Uh, yeah. Come in.”

Lee entered a few meters to find him sitting on a bench in front of the lockers, already dressed and tying his shoes. He stopped his task to search into his bag and take out a notebook.

“I didn’t know a Brainiac like you played hooky with Eddy.

“Well, in fact, I have a free period after lunch,” he handed the notebook to her. “Usually I go to the greenhouse to work with the plants, but today I needed to clean my mind a little.”

He saw her flipping through pages before proceeding tying his shoes. He started when she sat by his side, pulling out her phone to take pictures of the pages.

“Aren’t you going to take it home?”

"And bear the responsibility of returning it to you when I'm done?" she snorted. “No thanks. It's better this way, plus your handwriting is still legible, I don't think Marie would have trouble copying.”

Edd made an understanding sound and played with his fingers.

"How is she?" He asked.

She glanced sideways. “How should I know? She is far away.”

"Well... since yesterday I took it upon myself to take her to the infirmary for a... ahem, heated situation... I highly doubt they sent her away," he spoke slowly.

Lee lowered the cell phone and turned to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "What are you inquiring about?"

"It's an Omega," he said without hesitation. “She said her suppressors weren't working.”

The Alpha grunted lifting him up and slamming him against the locker. "You better keep your mouth shut if you know what's best for you," she barked.

Double Dee scowled at her, clutching her hand to release him.

"I have no plans to divulge that compromising information. If she hides what she really is, it must be for something. You can trust me,” he managed to get out of her grip. “I just want to know how her welfare is going.”

Lee lifted her bangs to face him well, revealing her heterochromia; one of her eyes was pale blue while the other was almost brownish green. _‘Hazel, just like Marie’_. Double Dee held his posture, reflecting his intentions.

"She's fine," she finally answered. “May has to take care of her these days, that's why she can't come to school,” she grabbed her phone and she started to leave, before turning to him. “Don't say anything, or you'll regret it.”

"My lips are sealed." He made a gesture over his mouth, pretending to zip his lips closed.

“Good. I heard you were going to fight with Kevin,” she commented.

"You see, that confrontation was his initiative."

“I know. He's a jerk, only a brainless would believe him... which encompasses the entire school.” Edd smiled at her words, watching her go to the door. “Tell Eddy not to get in trouble.” She said before leaving, leaving the beta alone.

He shook his head and adjusted his shirt, then gathered his things. He wanted to talk to Marie, but that will have to wait until she returns. He felt a slight tingling in his belly, recognizing the feeling. He held his breath for a few seconds and then exhaled forcefully and walked again to meet his friends again. He hoped she would calm down soon, or that that tingling wouldn't escalate to a higher level before he could get to the privacy of his home.


End file.
